Delicate
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Ruby is delicate. Yoshiko is not. And yet Ruby loves her anyway.


Delicate isn't the word that Yoshiko would use to describe herself.

She's not necessarily made of sharp edges either. No, she would describe herself as someone made of rough unsure jagged pieces held together with a lot of grandiose pride. She was loud, out-there, and admittedly strange at times but unafraid to express that she wouldn't simply settle for plain or ordinary.

(Or maybe it was less the fact that she wouldn't settle and more that she was afraid of facing the possibility that was all she could be.)

And yet that unsure part of herself still lurked inside wondering if it would be all worth it in the end.

Even after Chika had reached a hand out to her and offered her a place to just _be_ with no expectations or judgments. Still she wonders if it was right to accept that hand or if she should have finished tossing out the stuff that made her rough, strange, and _different_.

Sometimes she thinks she should have chosen differently, and then sometimes…

"You really are amazing Yohane-chan!"

Sometimes she looks over at Ruby and feels her heart thrum inside her ribcage telling her that she picked correctly.

Ruby Kurosawa is someone Yoshiko would describe as delicate. She was soft spoken, gentle and understanding to everyone, small, cute, and sometimes easily hurt or discouraged, and sensitive to harsh words. And yet despite how delicately built she was there was still something strong willed and admirable within her. She still picks herself up, and goes forth chasing her dreams even when knocked down. Still finds it in herself to work hard despite her shortcomings always working toward becoming better. Plus she was loyal to a fault.

These were all traits that made Yoshiko stop and stare at the shorter girl in appreciation and intrigue. It's was what made Yoshiko gravitate toward her and made the self proclaimed fallen angel want to look out for the redhead and protect that pure smile that was often thrown in her direction.

When Ruby looks at her it's with reverence and unrestrained adoration. As if Yoshiko was truly someone to be admired or looked up to. It made the dark haired first year wants to work twice as hard to earn being regarded like that, to earn the affection being offered to her.

She once confessed this to Ruby as they were walking back to the shorter girl's house. Ruby had just looked at her, grabbed Yoshiko's hand and smiled causing the taller girl to nearly trip over her own feet.

"You don't have to earn anything Yohane-chan. Because to Ruby you really are someone special and admirable. I already love you the way you are now. So you don't have to work harder for something you already have."

Yoshiko had turned away in embarrassment then, cheeks flushed but happiness running through her veins with every pump of her quickly beating heart. She had squeezed Ruby's hand and muttered a quiet but earnest _'thank you'_.

Back in the present the two of them were currently on the roof. Alone. Practicing singing Aqours' latest melody.

Ruby had requested some help in matching the cool aura the song had. And said redhead was now currently staring at the fallen angel with awe.

Crossing her arms and smiling Yoshiko felt the compliment settle warmly in her chest.

"Yeah well a song like this is nothing for a fallen angel such as myself."

Ruby nodded along smile never wavering.

"You always sound so cool when you sing Yohane-chan. It makes Ruby want to stop and just listen to you all the time." The redhead admitted with a blush. And if you had asked, Yoshiko would have denied that her cheeks were a matching shade of red.

"I'm not sure if someone like me can sing a song like this properly, but I'll do my best!"

Yoshiko felt her eyebrows twitch downward as she frowned a little.

"What do you mean someone like you?"

Ruby's eyes shifted off to the side before she settled her gaze to the ground as she scuffed her shoes along the concrete as she began to wring her hands.

"It's just… Ruby's voice isn't as cool as yours is all…"

Yoshiko hummed as she continued to observe the others girls' suddenly shifty movements.

"Well that's fine isn't it? It might be a little out of your range but you're still going to try your best right?"

Ruby's head snapped up and nodded eagerly.

"Of course, I don't want to bring everyone down that's why I asked for your help you're one of the coolest people Ruby's knows if anyone can help me it's you Yohane-chan."

Yoshiko continued to observe the shorter girl, while casually ignoring the flush to her cheeks she has come to associate with being in the presence of Ruby for any length of time.

There it was again. That resolve that may waver at times but always comes back twice as strong, twice as bright. It made Yoshiko's heart thump against her ribcage and a restless kind of energy consume her. Unable to stop herself Yoshiko takes three swift strides to close the distance between her and Ruby.

She rests a hand on the redheads shoulder and slowly moves it up to Ruby's cheek which she held gently caressed with her thumb. Ruby nuzzled into the touch and looked up at Yoshiko through her eyelashes with a shy smile.

Yoshiko wonders if her gaze portrayed half as much emotion as Ruby's were always filled with when Yoshiko looked into them. She hoped so. She hopes Ruby knows that she also thinks of her as someone to be admired, someone who is strong and cool, and amazing, and, and, and…

And so Yoshiko kisses her. Restless energy finally finding purpose as her lips gently moves against Ruby's.

Delicate isn't the word that Yoshiko would use to describe herself.

She's made of rough jagged pieces that don't quite mesh at times and she sometimes still wonders if it's okay for her to go on like this. But when she kisses Ruby Kurosawa she feels like everything she's doing is okay and that everything she's done up until now has been worth it. When she kisses Ruby she feels her rough edges smooth and those jagged pieces finally click together.

When Ruby kisses Yoshiko back Yoshiko finally feels like she can take Ruby's words to heart, ' _you don't have to work harder for something you already have'_. She can taste the feelings Ruby has always openly expressed reach her and she hopes that her own hesitant ones reach Ruby as well.

.

.

.

 **MC:** apparently I love YohaRuby so much to suddenly wake up at 4am and write a messy drabble thingy and then post it for the world to see


End file.
